<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Kisses by RainbowCyclone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609753">Cherry Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCyclone/pseuds/RainbowCyclone'>RainbowCyclone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gender Benders ✨ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butch Kenma (ish), Butch/Femme (if you squint), F/F, Femme Kuroo (ish), First Kiss, Genderswap, Lesbian Character, Mutual Pining, implied bottom kenma, implied top kuroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCyclone/pseuds/RainbowCyclone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo was pretty. really really pretty. </p><p>(lowercase intended)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gender Benders ✨ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>kuroo really was pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>like, really really pretty. and cute too. really cute. with her thick, wavy, long black hair and wispy bangs. it was always so sleek and shiny, especially compared to kenma’s stringy, yellow-blonde hair that was dyed one-too-many-times. kenma wasn’t all that impressive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but kuroo was with her pretty hair and curvy body. her big eyes that lit up when she got excited and glazed over when she was worried and narrowed into slits when she was angry. her long, slender fingers and perfectly manicured nails. her-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kenma, you coming?” she looked up. the bell had rung and she needed to get to practice and stop daydreaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she quickly walked to practice, and saw kuroo first, who flashed her a smile with her straight, pearly teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she blinked a few times, before smiling back a bit. (closed mouthed smile. always closed mouth). kuroo looked great, as usual, with her hair in a high ponytail and her bangs partway falling into her eyes, which she blew out of her eyes. cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ready for practice?” she asked, adjusting her headband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aren’t i always?” she asked, picking at her (chewed) nails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not really” kenma laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fair enough”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>



</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh you’ve got to be shitting me.” kenma groaned when she saw the weather. it was pouring down rain, and of course, she forgot her umbrella. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“walk with me?” kuroo asked, finally leaving the locker room. she opened her black umbrella and pulled kenma behind her, not giving much room for argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do i have a choice?” she asked, revering in the hand on the small of her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nope!” kuroo said cheerfully. the silence that followed was not awkward, but rather the opposite. the only sound being the soft tap of the rain and their synched footsteps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you should come over.” kenma said. kuroo looked pleasantly surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“really? i’d love to.” she said with a small smile. a cute one, that showed off her teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“good.” kenma added, and they went back to being silent. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>



</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>kenma couldn’t believe this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>kuroo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the pretty soft hair and long painted nails was kissing </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. kuroo who was at least a c-cup and had plump, pink lips was kissing </span>
  <em>
    <span>kenma, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her yellow- blonde dyed hair, and short stubby nails. kenma who was barely an a-cup and could probably go braless most days was being kissed by arguably the most wanted girl in the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eventually, they had to come up for air. kenma licked her lips, which now tasted like cherries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ve wanted to do that for so long.” she said with a small smile. kenma smiles back. (opened mouth this time, showing off her crooked, slightly coffee stained teeth)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah. me too.” this time, the silence was awkward, before kenma broke it once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can i….can i kiss you again?” kuroo nodded and their lips connected once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it didn’t matter that kenmas lips were small and her teeth were crooked because no one could see that once they came in contact with kuroo’s fulls lips and pearly teeth. it didn’t matter that kenma’s eyes weirdly resembled a cat, because they were closed anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they were so different it was almost comical. but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that’s what brought them closer. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!<br/>hope you enjoyed ✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>